ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wily Egg
Story Megaman transforms into Knuckles, wearing the Mega Tech Armor. He has a Mega Buster for his left hand, having two spikes coming out of it. Knuckles Man: Knuckles Man! Knuckles Man faces down Punk, GateMan and GridMan on a dirt ground, as Punk stretches his arm out, going to punch Knuckles Man in the face. Knuckles Man catches the stretched mechanical arm with his right hand, and pulls on it, dislodging it from Punk’s body. Knuckles Man then swings it around, slamming the fist into Punk’s head, destroying it. GridMan: Urgh! GridMan goes for a tackle at Knuckles Man, as Knuckles Man smirks. Knuckles Man: Bring it. Knuckles Man charges at GridMan, and leaps into the air, going to swing his left fist. Knuckles Man punches through GridMan’s head, it collapsing to the ground. Knuckles Man then charges at GateMan, who extends a barrier from his chest. Knuckles Man punches the barrier, it cracking. He punches it again, shattering it. He goes for another punch, lodging his Mega Buster fist into GateMan’s chest. It tries to release a barrier, but it can’t get free, it expanding out of GateMan, splitting it in half from the barrier. Knuckles Man: That’s what you get! Sonic: Wow! You’re so slow! Knuckles Man reverts, Megaman looking over to see Sonic lying on a rock. Megaman: You’ve been there the entire time? I thought you were gathering the others. Sonic: Oh, I did that. They’re all waiting for you. Megaman: Then let’s go. End Scene Megaman and Sonic arrive at the bottom of a cannon, where a large metal planet in the shape of an egg with Wily’s face on it is high above them in the sky. Waiting for them is Protoman, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Cream, Silver, Espio, Shadow and Omega. Megaman: Wily, Egg? Sonic: I didn’t think your guy would be as narcissistic as my guy. Tails: It seems that console over there would give us access to to Wily Egg. Ugh, you’re right. That’s a horrible name. Megaman: We need to move, then. The robots I just destroyed, I’ve fought them in the past. Which means they can revive all of Wily’s old robots. Sonic: Sounds like Chaos Emerald work. They must be close to succeeding in whatever they’re doing. A hatch opens from the Wily Egg, as dozens of robots are dropped from it, some having several copies. BombMan, SwordMan, Punk, GateMan, GridMan, DrillMan, FlashMan, LarkMan, KnightMan, BreakMan, TenguMan, KendoMan, CentaurMan and FridgeMan robots come down at them. Amy: That’s a lot of robots! Knuckles: Plenty to punch and break apart. Omega: Destroy all foreign robots! Megaman: Well, let’s do it then. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Launch Octopus: Launch Octopus! Protoman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Bowl Man. Bowl Man: Give me a boost. Silver: Sure thing. Bowl Man curls up, as Silver shoots Bowl Man with a telekinetic blast, him rolling with increased velocity. SwordMan flies blade first at Bowl Man, but is shattered upon impact. BombMan throws several bombs towards the crowd, as Omega opens fire, shooting bullets that ignite the bombs in midair. Shadow dashes in, kicking BombMan away, blasting it with Chaos Spear. KnightMan fires its mace at Omega, who catches it and is pulled in. CentaurMan stampedes at Launch Octopus, who flips over it and lands on its back. Launch Octopus: Hi-yah! Launch Octopus spurs CentaurMan, who tries to resist. CentaurMan crashes into a diving LarkMan, destroying both and allowing Cream to escape. Cream: Thank you, Mr. Megaman! Blaze charges through a blizzard from FridgeMan, body lit aflame to push through, blasting through it. DrillMan digs out of the ground, causing Blaze to leap to dodge. Silver uses telekinesis to restrict its movement, while Knuckles punches through it. Amy parries KendoMan’s sword with her hammer, Sonic ramming it from the side to destroy it. Bowl Man rolls after BreakMan, who blocks the attack with a shield. Espio turns visible behind BreakMan, slicing through it with a kunai. Launch Octopus jumps over Punk’s extended arm like a jumprope, as he leans forward to speed up for a tackle. He tackles Punk with ease, sending him flying into FlashMan, who’s flash of light is blinding Cream, preventing her movement. The light stops, as Cream flies over, and stomps into the head of the robots. Launch Octopus: Tails! How’s it going over there?! Tails is over at the control console, working frantically to figure out the color coordinated password. Tails: I’m getting close! This should be able to teleport us right up there! GridMan comes crashing down, stomping and destroying the console. Tails falls backwards, as GridMan charges at Tails. Launch Octopus charges and tackles GridMan, though is knocked back, reverting. Megaman: If that won’t work, Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Metal Man: Metal Man! GridMan charges at Metal Man, who merges with it as it passes. Metal Man takes control of GridMan, forming his buzz saw on the left hand. GridMan charges through, using the buzz saw to cut through KendoMan’s sword and body. He then fires a laser, destroying a flying TenguMan. Sonic rolls on top of a FlashMan, destroying it. Metal Man: We’re short a way up there. We’ll have to fly. Sonic: I don’t do well with flying! Oh! Wait! I’ll be right back! Sonic dashes off, leaving the battle. Metal Man groans. Metal Man: Yeah. That helps, a lot. Metal Man is caught in a blizzard, as Metal Man stretches his buzz saw at a FridgeMan, going into the fridge and sawing through it. Metal Man comes off GridMan, cutting through it with his buzz saw. He then fires a plasma laser, destroying a CentaurMan. Sonic runs back, carrying a hoverboard. Metal Man: A hoverboard? Sonic: Ours are called, Extreme Gears. Get on. Metal Man merges with the Extreme Gear, as Sonic tosses it up, it spinning. Metal Man takes control and flies back down to pick Sonic up, Sonic jumping onto it. He rides the Extreme Gear, as he takes off skywards toward the Wily Egg. A LarkMan flies at them, Metal Man firing a plasma laser. Sonic: Nice shot! Metal Man: We’re not done yet. Lean left! A burst of wind comes at them, Sonic leaning left, grinding on the air current, speeding up from it. TenguMan flies after them, releasing more wind waves. Sonic: Ha! This thing runs on wind! Metal Man: We need to lose it! Sonic rides up, speeding towards the Wily Egg. TenguMan chases after them, using wind attacks after them. The Extreme Gear absorbs the wind, as Sonic curves around, diving right at TenguMan. Metal Man forms a buzz saw on the side, which tears straight through TenguMan, destroying it. Sonic turns back around, as they go through the open port on the Wily Egg. Bowl Man is rolling at KnightMan, unable to make it budge. Silver uses telekinesis, tearing KnightMan’s limbs off, and allowing Bowl Man to roll through and break it. Bowl Man reverts, as he looks skyward, seeing Sonic and Metal Man fly into the Wily Egg. Protoman: They made it. I need to join them. End Scene Megaman and Sonic run through a hallway, making their way through the Wily Egg. Megaman looks around, uneasy. Sonic: What? An empty hallway got you scared there? Megaman: No traps at all? Don’t you think that’s a little weird given who we’re dealing with? Sonic: Maybe they’re too busy building a giant doomsday robot to stop us before that. Eggman loves those things. Megaman: Fine. But I don’t like this. Sonic: Please! What can happen? They go through a doorway, as they are met by a pouncing Cybeast Panuncian. Sonic and Megaman dodge to the sides, as Cybeast Panuncian splits into two clones, one to go after each of them. Sonic takes off running, as Megaman rolls, getting on one knee to fire a blaster shot at the stalking Cybeast Panuncian. The sound of a gun cocking occurs, Megaman turning his attention to Vile, getting ready to fire its automatic weapon. Megaman spins around, taking the bullets to the back. He groans as he takes each one, the Mega-Tech armor beginning to dent from the constant barrage. Megaman: (Straining) Sonic! Help! Sonic is on the run, as Cybeast Panuncian makes clone after clone, clawing and biting after him. Sonic looks over, seeing a Cybeast Panuncian clone pinning Megaman to the ground. Sonic: In case you haven’t noticed, I’m in a predicament myself here! Megaman uses his arms to keep Cybeast Panuncian up, it trying to dig its fangs into him. Sonic runs on the wall, as he curls up, rolling down and knocking the Cybeast Panuncian off Megaman. Megaman gets up, firing buster shots to keep others away. Megaman: You had to say “What could happen?” Sonic: Hey, we can handle a few big cats. Nothing we can’t handle. Vile’s visor glows red, as one of the clones transforms into Cybeast Diomedes. It dashes in like a black blur, as it passes Sonic, biting into his arm, dragging Sonic along with it. Megaman does a double take to spot Cybeast Diomedes run off, as he takes aim with the Mega Buster. A Cybeast Panuncian leaps in the way, being destroyed by the buster shot. Sonic: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Sonic struggles to get free, Cybeast Diomedes’ fangs digging into his arm. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Rock Man: Rock Man! Vile opens fire at Rock Man, his stone body taking the bullets. Rock Man points the Mega Buster at Vile, charging a mana shot. Rock Man: Charge shot! Rock Man fires the charge shot at Vile, as his visor glows red. A Cybeast Panuncian transforms into Cybeast Pallorfang, a large dinosaur gargoyle with a stone body, with the cybernetic enhancements on its back, head and legs. Cybeast Pallorfang takes the mana charge shot, snarling at Rock Man. Cybeast Pallorfang charges at Rock Man, as Rock Man charges to meet it. Cybeast Pallorfang slams Rock Man to the ground instantly, going to bite into him. Sonic has stopped flailing, instead keeping up with Cybeast Diomedes by running backwards. A yellow flash occurs, as Shadow, wearing the red Proto-Tech armor and Protoman’s shield, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, teleports in. Shadow Man swings the shield around, smashing it into Cybeast Diomede’s head, causing it to let go of Sonic. He curls up to take the shock of the drop, then comes out, clenching his arm. Sonic: Shadow? Shadow Man uses his hover shoes to slow himself, as Cybeast Diomedes explodes in red light. Shadow Man: Not quite. It’s Protoman. Sonic: Oh. The Cybeast Panuncians surround them as a pack, snarling and growling at them. Sonic: You got this? Shadow Man: Sure thing. The Cybeast Panuncians go for the kill, as Sonic speeds through them, jumping and hurdling over them. Shadow Man spins, slamming them with his shield. He holds his hand out, firing Chaos Spears from them, destroying the Cybeast Panuncians. He hovers into the air, getting out of their reach, even as they pile up on each other. Shadow Lance puts the shield on his back, as he brings his legs into the fetal position, gathering chaos energy. Shadow Man: Chaos, blast! Shadow Man opens up, releasing a powerful chaos mana blast. It vaporizes the Cybeast Panuncians, and approaches Cybeast Pallorfang, which is biting into Rock Man’s arm. It gets blasted off, as Sonic makes it over to Rock Man. Sonic: Hey. Can you do anything about this arm? Rock Man: Just a second. (He touches a finger to the injured arm) Ossis Reparo. Rock Man’s finger glows, as Sonic’s arm glows in response. It is healed, as Rock Man reverts. Sonic: Thanks. Megaman: Sure. Cybeast Pallorfang roars at them, causing them to turn and face it. Vile opens fire at them, when Shadow Man teleports in, taking the attack with his shield, reverting as he does. Protoman: Go! I’ll handle these two! Megaman nods, as Sonic grabs Megaman’s arm, dashing off with him. Cybeast Pallorfang roars and fires mana lasers from its eyes, as Protoman rolls to the side, moving the shield in front of him. He slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Espio, wearing the Proto-Tech armor with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Espio Man: Catch me if you can. Espio Man turns invisible, the shield disappearing as well. Vile’s visor glows red, as Cybeast Pallorfang transforms into Cybeast Seismic Constrictor. It is a 10 foot long snake alien, the head and upper body being white, with red insect pattern eyes, and its lower half is pure black. Its scales are jetted out and smooth on the belly, designed to detect vibrations. Its face has no mouth, and it’s width is two feet long all the way down, except at end of the tail, which comes to a forked tongue tip. The Nemetrix is on its collar, and it has cybernetic enhancements on its back, going down half way. Cybeast Seismic Constrictor has its scales to the ground, sensing the vibrations of Espio Man’s movements, heading towards Vile. Cybeast Seismic Constrictor moves in a blinding flash, wrapping its body around him. Espio Man becomes visible, revealing the shield on his back. Espio Man pushes on the shield, forcing the grip open enough to jump out. Espio Man: It can see me when invisible. Not the best scenario. Cybeast Seismic Constrictor tosses the shield aside, as it goes for Espio Man tail first. The tail opens up, revealing it to be a mouth, which snaps at him. Espio Man jumps back, forming a mana kunai to block it. He stumbles backwards, as Cybeast Seismic Constrictor keeps pressure on him. Espio Man hears the gun cocking, as he leaps to the side, Vile firing bullets at him. Espio Man throws a mana kunai, hitting Vile’s visor, going in where its right eye would be. Espio Man grabs his shield, as Cybeast Seismic Constrictor slams into it. Espio Man reverts, as Cybeast Seismic Constrictor wraps around him. Protoman: Ugh! One, chance! Protoman pushes on the shield, forcing the grip to loosen. Protoman then reaches in and pulls out his dog whistle, blowing into it. Cybeast Seismic Constrictor releases Protoman, dropping him. Protoman: Good boy. Vile’s visor partially glows red, though the signal doesn’t go through. Protoman turns and looks at Vile, smirking. Protoman: Your time’s up. Nice try, though. Protoman blows on the whistle, as Cybeast Seismic Constrictor transforms into Cybeast Crabdozer. It charges at Vile, who opens fire at it. Cybeast Crabdozer takes the attack, as it impales Vile with its horn, going clean through him. The impaled hole sparks from electricity, as Vile powers down. Cybeast Crabdozer shakes its head, splitting Vile in two. Cybeast Crabdozer reverts, as Treble goes back over to Protoman. Protoman pets it under its jaw. Protoman: Good dog. Now, let’s go help the others. Characters * Megaman * Sonic the Hexahog * Protoman * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Blaze * Cream * Silver * Espio * Shadow * Omega Villains * Vile * Treble (good at end) * Punk * GridMan * GateMan * BombMan * SwordMan * DrillMan * FlashMan * LarkMan * KnightMan * BreakMan * TenguMan * KendoMan * CentaurMan * FridgeMan Aliens Used By Megaman * Knuckles Man (first appearance) * Launch Octopus * Metal Man * Rock Man By Protoman * Bowl Man * Shadow Man (first appearance) * Espio Man (first appearance) By Treble * Cybeast Panuncian * Cybeast Diomedes * Cybeast Pallorfang (first appearance) * Cybeast Seismic Constrictor (first appearance) * Cybeast Crabdozer Trivia * This episode features all of Wily's Robot Masters from the series except Colonel. * Protoman fighting BreakMan is a reference to his relationship to him in the game series. * This episode shows Extreme Gears. * Protoman regains control of Treble, keeping it as a pet. * Diomedes is shown to be a good battle choice against anyone with super speed. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc